Kiss for money
by DEPO LDH
Summary: berikan dia uang!maka namja itu akan menciummu. Chanyeol salah mencium si cerewet Baekhyun, tapi malah Baekhyun yang memiliki hutang. atas dasar apa si jangkung chanyeol melakukanya? sudah pernah saya publis di salah satu FP.hehehe


A kiss for money

Pairing : BaekYeol

Genre : yaoi, romance, abal, mata duitan

Depo Leedong Donghae

Terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul yang sama, isi cerita agak sama tapi aku Cuma inget awalnya terakhirnya di desain sendiri soal y tuh cerita belom tamat.

"kumohon antar aku Baekhyun!" seorang namja bermata bulat memohon kepada namja disampingnya yang memiliki mata sipit, tapi berkat eyeliner yang dipakainya ia memiliki mata sebulat temanya.

"astaga...Kyungsoo, apa kau tak menyesal ciuman pertamamu kau berikan kepada namja brengsek mata duitan itu?" protes nama bereyeliner bernama Baekhyun yang terlihat menggebu-gebu dalam mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"aku kan ingin segera mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku, seperti kebanyakan siswa lain" rengek Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang goyangkan lengan Baekhyun, nama pemilik lengan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"aku juga belum merasakan ciuman pertama, tapi aku baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun percaya diri sambil meletakkan satu telunjuk di dagunya. "baiklah aku akan mengantarmu, tapi hanya sampai di pintu sialan itu, aku tak mau melihat adegan untuk anak 17+"

"kau juga harus masuk, aku tak berani sendirian. Meski kau bilang itu adegan 17+ memangnya umurmu masih 16? Hah?" helaan nafas panjang menjadi bukti bahwa Baekhyun menerima permintaan teman baiknya selama 10 tahun.

Apa kalian tidak penasaran kepada siapa Kyungsoo akan menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya? Di sekolah dengan reputasi yang cukup buruk karena banyak melahirkan siswa brandalan bukan siswa berprestasi, kalian tak perlu heran jika ada jasa berciuman dengan pembayaran 100 ribu won per 1 menit. Hampir satu tahun isu tentang jasa berciuman ini mulai menyebar, mulai dari sunbaenim yang mau lulus sampai siswa siswi baru yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di Chungdam High School merupakan pelanggan setia namja yang duduk di kelas 2 tersebut, dia Park Chanyeol. Namja yang memberikan jasa berciuman dengan tariff yang sudah ditentukan.

Park Chanyeol bukan seorang Playboy, karena ia tak pernah memiliki kekasih. Hanya sering terlihat bergonta ganti pasangan tanpa ada hubungan apapun. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat banyak siswa tunduk akan pesona yang dimiliki, Chanyeol hampir tak pernah terlihat di dalam kelas tapi kalian bisa menemukanya dibalkon tertinggi gedung Chungdam High school. Ia selalu melayani pelangganya disana, siapa yang ingin mendapatkan servis penuh cinta dari Park Chanyeol maka mereka yang harus datang kehadapanya.

Dua orang namja yang terdeteksi sebagai namja pendek tengah menaiki anak tangga menuju balkon keramat yang dihuni Chanyeol. Misi mereka berbeda kali ini, namja bernama Kyungsoo ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang akan diberinya uang 100 ribu won, sedangkan Baekhyun mempunyai misi yang tidak penting yaitu mengantar temanya.

Pintu balkon yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka memperlihatkan namja yang sedang tidur dengan punggung menyandar pada tembok. Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik punggung Baekhyun, sedangkan namja yang dijadikan sebagai tameng hanya berdecak malas.

"apa ada orang disana?" suara Bass menginterupsi gerakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, orang yang mengeluarkan suara besar tersebut masih menutup mata.

"hei...Kyung-...lho dimana anak itu?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru balkon, mencari temanya yang tiba-tiba kabur begitu saja.

"hei...cepat selsaikan ini!" lengan Baekhyun ditarik dengan kasar, sehingga tubuh mungilnya terduduk di kaki seorang namja yang amat sangat tampan. Kedua pipi Baekhyun ditangkup dan tiba-tiba ditarik mendekat ke wajah tampan namja yang ada dihadapanya.

"a-apa yang kammpppthhhh" dan ciuman pertama Baekhyun berhasil direbut seorang namja brengsek yang tadi dihina-hinanya dihadapan Kyungsoo. Bibir atas Baekhyun dilumat bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya, dan tanpa persetujuan namja mungil itu Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya, mengajak bertarung dengan lidah basah milik lawan mainya.

Saliva meleleh disudut bibir merah Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menatap gemas ke arahnya sambil mengusap sisa saliva yang entah milik siapa itu. Baekhyun sempat tercengang tak berkutik sama sekali sampai...

"mana uang bayaran untukku?" todong Chanyeol didepan muka Baekhyun yang masih terbengong tapi tetap imut.

"u-uang apa maksudmu" Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya kasar dengan salah satu lengan putihnya.

"kau kira ciuman barusan kuberikan secara Cuma-Cuma?" tak ada wajah ramah atau wajah mesum milik Park Chanyeol, hanya wajah kesal yang tercetak jelas disana.

"heii...kau yang seenaknya menciumku, sekarang mintak bayaran pula" si mungil itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang membuat posisinya lebih tinggi dari pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk. "aku tak mau membayarmu" teriak Baekhyun kemudian berlari begitu saja

"heii...kuanggap ini sebagai hutang, jika aku melihat wajahmu akan kutagih saat itu juga" teriakan menggelegar Chanyeol masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Baekhyun yang mulai terengah-engah karena seluruh tenaganya dikeluarkan untuk berlari.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas bisa kita lihat bahwa Kyungsoo terus saja menunduk tanpa berani memandang Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dengan muka merah. Entahlah warna merah diwajahnya disebabkan karena malu atau karena kesal, siapa yang tahu.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung seseorang melempar Baekhyun dengan segulung kertas jelek, kucel dan menjijikkan. Setelah dibuka, si namja bereyeliner itu kembali memutar bola matanya.

_Baekie-ahhh mianhee aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tadi gugup sekali._

Meski disana tak tertulis nama pengirimnya, Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa tersangka utamanya. Dengan cekatan ia membalas dan melemparkan pada Kyungsoo yang memang tidak duduk sebangku.

_Bagaimana mungkin kau tega meninggalkanku disarang macan hah? Aku menyesal mengantarmu_

Raut wajah Kyungsoo dari khawatir menjadi sedih karena temanya benar-benar marah.

_Mianhee...memangnya tadi terjadi sesuatu?_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membalas dan saat melemparnya dengan hati kesal, tiba-tiba gulungan kertas lecek yang akan di lempar ke Kyungsoo mendarat tepat di dahi Choi songsaenim. Dipungutnya kertas yang ada dilantai dan dengan suara keras Choi songsaenim membaca isinya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Baekhyun merupakan tersangka utama mengingat hanya ada namanya yang tertulis di kertas nista yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun aku harap kau membersihkan toilet hingga bersih, jika masih ada noda yang bersarang disana, bisa dipastikan hukumanmu akan bertambah berat 2 kali lipat" saat mendengar ancaman dari sonsaenimnya sendiri, Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

Hampir saja si pendek Baekhyun menangis saat melihat keadaan kamar mandi yang tidak layak pakai. Wajahnya ditekuk berlipat-lipat sambil bibirnya mengerucut ke depan, membuatnya semakin imut. Hampir setengah jam ia memberishkan toilet terkotor sepanjang masa itu tanpa ada tanda-tanda ada perubahan menjadi lebih bersih. Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah lalu seseorang membuka salah satu bilik toilet hingga berbunyi dengan keras, si pendek Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget.

Mukanya semakin kaget ketika melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sedari tadi ia mulai membersihkan tak terlihat satu orangpun yang memasuki toilet, tapi tiba-tiba saja satu bilik terbuka dengan kasar. Kalian harus tahu siapa pelakunya hingga membuat Baekhyun berkeringat dingin.

Mata bulatnya yang masih Nampak mengantuk beredar keseluruh penjuru toilet, kuapanya terhenti ditengah jalan saat matanya menangkap seorang mahluk kecil, pendek, putih sedang memegang kain pel. Sebuah smirk tercetak diwajah tampan Chanyeol saat menemukan mangsanya yang telah berhutang sebesar 100 ribu won.

"ahh...tuhan itu memang baik"ucapnya pelan sambil mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempat, saat Chanyeol tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, si kecil itu hendak berlari sambil memegang alat pel yang sedari tadi tak pernah dilepas. Beruntunglah karena kaki Chanyeol yang panjang sehingga dengan mudah menangkap Baekhyun, dan celakalah si pendek itu karena tubuhnya sudah dikunci di tembok.

"cepat bayar hutangmu!" ucap Chanyeol, tanganya diposisikan disebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Baekhyun hingga ia benar-benar terperangkap.

"a-aku tak punya uang" wajah Baekhyun semakin tegang saat menyadari jarak Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, hidung merka sudah bersentuhan membuat nafas Baekhyun semakin memburu. Telunjuk Chanyeol sudah menulusuri salah satu sisi wajah mulus Byun Baekhyun..

"kalau begitu kau harus menjadi asisten pribadiku selama sebu-"

"shirooooooooo" teriak Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol berhasil mengakhiri kalimatnya "100 ribu won diganti menjadi budakmu selama sebulan? Lebih baik aku me-" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol berputar kesatu sisi membuat bibir mereka hanya mempunyai jarak dua centi saja.

"tak ada penolakan, atau kau ingin kuperkosa disini sekarang juga?" penawaran Chanyeol tidak ada yang bisa membuat pihak Baekhyun diuntungkan. Akhirnya dengan takut-takut ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum menyeringai tepasang diwajah Chanyeol, kemudian wajahnya dijauhkan dari namja yang tegang dihadapnya. Saat Baekhyun hendak menyingkir, telunjuk dan ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat sang pemilik kembali membatu. "ini cukup manis, lain kali kau harus memberikanya padaku dengan sepenuh hati"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah membuang pel yang dipegang Baekhyun jauh-jauh dan menggendongnya di bahu seakan tubuh Baekhyun seringan bantal. Belum sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Baekhyun hanya diam di gendongan Chanyeol sambil terus berfikir. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mendudukanya di jok motor berwana hitam itu, Baekhyun masih diam dan mengikuti kemanapun namja jangkung itu membawanya.

Saat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya didepan rumah besar bergaya tak taulah apa itu, yang jelas rumahnya tampak indah. Mulutnya menganga lebar, ia yakin sedang berdiri di depan rumah orang terkaya se-Korea Selatan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, diliriknya sekilas ke arah samping dan dapat ditemukan seorang namja brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol tengah bersmirk ria melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang kampungan.

"kyaaaaaa...ini dimana?bagaimana bisa aku disini? Toilet?kain pel? Choi songsaenim? Matilah aku besok"

"Kyaaaaa... kau cerewet sekali" Chanyeol berteriak tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sehingga mulutnya ditutup dengan tangannya yang mungil. "cepat masuk kedalam dan ikuti semua instruksiku!" Baekhyun dengan muka kesal sambil tangan digerakkan seperti ingin memukul Chanyeol yang ada didepanya. Dan ketika Chanyeol menengok kebelakang Baekhyun langsung menampilkan senyum malaikat.

Tas yang sepertinya tak berisi buku satupun dilempar sembarangan ke lantai, sedangkan si pemilik tas tersebut melangkah entah kemana. Baekhyun masih menatap seluruh isi rumah dengan mata berbinar-binar, tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan kertas warni-warni dan setoples PERMEN.

"cepat bungkus semua permen Ini!" perintah Chanyeol sambil memutar tubuh si mungil Baekhyun agar melihat pekerjaan barunya.

"hah? Untuk apa semua permen-permen ini? Apa kau mau berjualan permen? Atau setelah ini aku harus menjualnya dan memanfaatkan wajah imutku untuk menipu pembeli" cerocos Baekhyun membuat kepla Chanyeol berdenyut-denyut

"jika sekali lagi kau masih secrewet eommaku, akan kutambah beban kerjamu dua..ani...ani...tiga kali ?" ancaman si jangkung berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengangguk angguk dengan tenang, takut akan masa depanya yang semakin suram ditangan bos barunya.

Satu jam Baekhyun membungkus permen hingga kesepuluh jarinya lengket semua. Bagaimana mungkin ada satu orang sedang susah payah membungkus permen dan satunya sedang tidur nyenyak diatas sofa sambil mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian aneh dari mulutnya.

Si mungil Baekhyun benar-benar kesal karena perintah seseorang yang seenaknya sendiri, ia terus saja memikirkan nasibnya esok hari di tangan Choi Songsaenim. Permen yang ada didalam toples tinggal beberapa biji lagi, berterimakasihlah pada mulutnya yang seperti penggiling sehingga dengan cepat isi toples berkurang banyak sedangkan pembungkusnya masih tersisa berlembar-lembar. Senyum nista terlihat diwajah imutnya, dan dengan cepat ia berjingkat menghampiri seorang yang asyik tidur dengan mulut lebar.

Sebelum melaksanakan misi jahatnya, Baekhyun sudah tak kuasa menahan tawa memikirkan kejadian yang akan diterima korban kejahilanya. Mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar semakin memudahkan Baekhyun untuk memasukkan 3 permen yang tersisa didalam toples ke mulut lebar bos barunya. Dengan menirukan smirk Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai memasukkan satu persatu permen yang ada ditanganya. Hingga sebuah suara terdengar, seperti bunyi orang yang tersedak. Semakin lama semakin terdengar suara tawa saat melihat namja yang dikerjainya bangun dengan muka merah dan memegangi lehernya yang berisi permen dan menyangkut ditenggorokan.

Matanya semakin merah saat melihat seorang namja pendek sedang bergulung-gulung dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya karena tak kuasa menahan tawa. Chanyeol yang sedang tersedak hebat mulai melompat-lompat tak jelas agar permen yang menyangkut bisa segera keluar.

Dua menit berlalu dan akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan dua permen yang entah sudah terjatuh dimana, dan satu permen yang kini di simpan didalam mulutnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Baekhyun yang masih tertawa dan memegang kepalanya agar mata mereka bisa bertatapan.

Terlihat jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Baekhyun karena tak sanggup melihat hasil kejahilanya, tapi kini ia hanya bisa diam terpaku saat melihat wajah Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapanya. Si jangkung Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun hingga mengerucut seperti mulut ikan, Dan tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memasukkan sesuatu yang manis kedalam rongga milik si pendek Byun Baekhyun. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang yang tersedak karena menerima permen dari mulut Chanyeol tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol bangkit dan menunjukkan smirknya saat menatap Baekhyun hampir saja kehabisan nafas karena permen yang sempat tersangkut ditenggorokanya, tapi sudah dikeluarkan dengan sedikit pukulan ditengkuknya sendiri.

"ciiih...butuh waktu seribu tahun untuk bisa berhasil menjahiliku" ucap Chanyeol congak sambil melipat kedua tanganya didada dan kepala sedikit diangkat ke atas, membuat namja yang melihatnya mendengus kesal dan melempar permen bekas yang ada di lantai tepat ke arah Chanyeol dan akhirnya menempel dirambut pirangnya yang tak jelas itu. Sebelum Baekhyun menerima luapan amarah lebih lanjut dari Chanyeol akhirnya ia melarikan diri keluar rumah dan meninggalkan namja yang sedang kesusahan melepaskan permen yang menempel dirambutnya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh Baekhyun baru sadar jika ia tak tahu ada di daerah mana ia sekarang, tanpa uang sepeserpun. Ingat! Tas Baekhyun masih ada dikelas dan dia diculik begitu saja dari kamar mandi. Mau tak mau dengan setengah hati, si mungil itu kembali ke rumah namja brengsek yang sudah menculiknya dari toilet terkutuk Chungdam High School. Diketuknya dengan pelan dan rasa takut menghantui setiap ketukanya.

Pintu dibuka dengan ogah-ogahan menandakan si pemilik rumah sedang malas melakukan apapun bahkan untuk mebuka pintu, saat dilihatnya siapa yang berada didepan rumah nya. Raut kesal kembali Nampak di wajah tampanya, saat objek yang membutanya kesal hendak melarikan diri, segera ditariknya kerah bagian belakang namja tersebut sehingga bajunya tertarik keluar dari celana.

"hehehe...maafkan aku! Aku memang keterlaluan. Tapi kumohon beri tahu aku daerah mana ini, lalu pinjami aku uang untuk naik kendaraan kembali kesekolah, atau jika hatimu sedang lapang, kau bisa mengantarkanku ke sekolah atau pulang kerumah sekalipun tak apa" mulut cerewetnya kembali bereaksi terlebih dahulu, membuat Chanyeol semakin menggeram.

Masih dengan menarik kerah belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeretnya masuk kedalam dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar ke atas dofa. Bekhyun masih menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang aneh karena takut dengan raut wajah namja dihadapanya yang tak bersuara sedikitpun.

"aku mau menjadi asisten, budak, pembantu atau apalah yang penting kau mau mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah" si mungil Baekhyun memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganya di depan

"akan ku ingat janjimu. Tapi untuk saat ini kau tidur disini saja, aku capek menghasilkan uang seharian dan malas mengantar namja cerewet sepertimu"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil bergumam " ciiih...apa katanya tadi? lelah bekerja? Hanya memberi ciuman orang saja lelah. Coba rasakan membungkus setoples permen, itu baru melelahkan" Chanyeol kembali menengok ke arah Baekhyun, padahal tadi ia hendak pergi ke dapur. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik maka Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terus saja bergumam tak sadar jika diperhatikan.

"sekali cerewet tetap cerewet"

.

.

.

Diluar langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, si pendek Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa membolak balik tubuh kecilnya diatas sofa karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa? Perutnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, menandakan lambungnya sudah kosong dan minta diisi. Dielusnya perut yang rata itu, kemudian kakinya melangkah menelusuri beberapa ruangan untuk mencari pemilik rumah yang seenaknya saja menelantarkan orang yang dipaksanya kemari.

Sebuah ruangan dengan bau neraka menjadi tujuan pertama Baekhyun. Setelah dibuka memang benar didalamnya terdapat salah satu penghuni neraka yang bernama Park Chanyeol, tanpa sungkan kaki pendeknya melangkah mendekati ranjang. Tubuh Chanyeol digoyang-goyangkan agar sadar dari alam mimpinya, tapi si iblis memang tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara biasa.

"Park Chanyeol...aku lapar cepat berikan aku makanan!" teriak Baekhyun tak membawakan hasil apapun "Park Chanyeol...Buiing..Buiiing" kini Baekhyun beraegyo ria dan tubuh jangkung itu tiba-tiba terduduk dengan mata yang mengerjap ngerjap cepat

"astaga...aku mengalami mimpi buruk, ada seorang namja cebol tengah melakukan aegyo didepanku hiiiih" ucap Chanyeol merinding dan malah membuat muka si imut Baekhyun semakin kesal

"cebol katamu? Dasar turunan iblis. Aku lapar tahu...bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkanku berkeliaran dirumah sebesar ini tapi tak memberikan makanan apapun padaku. jika aku menjadi anak buahmu dan berhasil melewati satu minggu dengan selamat aku akan menari Gee (snsd) didepanmu, huh...aku yakin sebelum satu minggu aku pasti sudah mati tersiksa" lagi-lagi suara cempreng dan kalimat panjang tanpa jeda yang membuat Chanyeol memutar-mutar bola matanya malas.

"kukira kau sudah kenyang memakan habis permen yang ada ditoples tadi. aku tahu sebagian isinya kau makan bukan kau bungkus seperti perintahku" kalimat Chanyeol tepat sasaran membuat Baekhyun tersenyum aneh.

Tak ayal akhirnya Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju tempat yang jauh dari rumah megah itu. Selama perjalanan yang semakin menguras tenaganya, Baekhyun hanya mampu mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian dari dalam perut bukan dari mulut seperti biasanya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya semakin cepat melangkahkan kaki dengan tujuan yang absurd.

"jadi jauh-jauh kau mengajakku ternyata hanya untuk makan ramen?" kini si mungil itu sudah mampu mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya "uughhh...aku bosan kenapa harus ke kedai ramen?" keluhnya pelan sambil mengelus perutnya yang tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan bunyi yang menganggu telinga

"kau itu harusnya bersyukur masih bisa makan, coba kau bayangkan menjadi anak terlantar! Bisa makan ramen saja mereka sudah senang " benar-benar petuah ang lumayanlah untuk diungkapkan oleh orang se brengsek Chanyeol.

"tapi aku bosan...kukira orang kaya sepertimu akan mengajakku makan seafood, daging, soup ikan, sushi atau makanan mahal lainya. Ternyata kau pelit sekali" dengan malas Chanyeol mengorek-ngorek telinganya karena suara Baekhyun yang cerewet kembali terdengar. Tak peduli Baekhyun akan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kedai atau tidak, yang penting perutnya sendiri harus terisi dengan benar, itu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ini.

"heiii...Baekhyun!" panggil seorang ajushi sepetinya pemilik kedai ramen, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil hanya membungkuk malas "kau kesini lagi? Sudah ajushi bilang jangan terlalu sering makan mie, itu tidak sehat" teriak ajushi sambil tak menghentikan kegiatanya menarik narik adonan mie.

"jadi benar kau sering makan ramen hingga mengeluh bosan?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk di sebuah kursi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja bersiap-siap menutup mata "hei kau tak ingin memesan satu mangkuk ramen?" dan hanya gelengan malas menjadi sebuah jawaban

Ketika ajushi pemilik kedai mengantarkan pesanan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah tertidur sambil perutnya semakin kencang ber-orkestra. Dengan cepat si jangkung itu menelan ramenya yang masih sangat panas, seperti orang yang tak diberi makan satu minggu. Lima menit dan semuanya bersih tak bersisa didalam mangkuk, dengan cepat Chanyeol memebayar dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun keluar kedai, karena dengan cara apapun si mungil Baekhyun tak bisa dibangunkan.

.

.

.

Bau harum yang menlingkupi seisi ruangan membuat Baekhyun terbangun dengan cara mengendus-enduskan hidungnya, berharap bau surga tersebut tak hanya sekedar mimpi. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah sendok dan cara ajaib itu terbukti membuat Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Wajah bahagia dan tak percaya bercampur menjadi satu saat melihat hidangan mewah yang ada dihadapanya.

"Cahanyeol pukul aku sekali lagi!" permintaan Baekhyun dituruti dengan senang hati dan kekuatan pukulan sendoknya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"awwww...appppo" teriak Baekhyun mengelus-elus kepala kecilnya "apa aku boleh memakan semua ini?" pertanyaan bodoh yang pada akhirnya hanya mendapatkan respon sebuah anggukan kepala dari si tampan Chanyeol "selamat makaaaaaaaaan" teriaknya bersemangat sambil memasukkan beberapa makanan sekaligus kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Soup ikan menjadi makanan pertama yang habis dari mangkoknya. Bisa dilihat bahwa kuah soup tersebut mengotori tak hanya bibir tetapi sampai kelehernya juga, Chanyeol yang melihat cara makan namja dihadapanya yang sangat brutal dan tak beraturan hanya bisa berdecak sebal sambil meraih tisu untuk mengelap sisa soup tersebut.

"Gommawo" ucap Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol selesai memberishkan bibir dan lehernya, kemudian dilanjutkan kembali acara memakan daging panggang yang sempat tertunda.

Saat perjalanan pulang Baekhyun mengeluh tidak kuat membawa badanya karena terlalu kenyang dan akhirnya merengek meminta gendong seseorang yang sudah mentraktirnya makanan enak tadi. tidak hanya wajahnya yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesal, tetapi memang hatinya sudah cukup sabar menurutu kemauan anak buah yang tak tahu diri ini. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Baekhyun naik ke punggung Chanyeol samil melantunkan sebuah lagu yang akan terdengar seperti suara ajushi-ajushi yang mabuk saat pulang kantor, karena suaranya sudah tak beraturan dan tak tepat pada nadanya.

Suasana kembali hening dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika orang yang ada digendonganya tertidur dengan pulas sambil mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol.

Saat pintu rumah terbuka, kita bisa melihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang duduk dengan cemas. Tatapanya menjadi amat lega ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya sudah pulang dan membawa bonus laki-laki yang amat imut di punggungnya.

"aiigoooo...dari mana saja kau Park Chanyeol?" pertanyaan yeoja yang ternyata eomma Chanyeol sama sekali tak dihiraukan. Nyonya Park menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun karena tak tahan melihat wajah imut yang dimilikinya"waaah...siapa yeoja imut ini? Apa kekasihmu? Ughh...eomma sangat senang kau mempunyai kekasih? Kenapa dia tertidur Park Chanyeol" kecerewetan nonya Park sepertinya sangat familiar ditelinga, entahlah mengapa terdengar seperti Byun Baekhyun dalam versi yeoja.

"dia namja dan dia akan tidur disini malam ini?" cukup itu saja yang perlu dijawab dari semua pertanyaan panjang eommanya, dan segera melarikan Baekhyun yang mulai mengusak-usakkan wajahnya ke leher namja yang tengah susah payah menggendong sambil menaiki anak tangga.

Diiringi suara cerewet eommanya Chanyeol menjatuhkan si kecil Baekhyun begitu saja ke atas ranjang, dan begitu hebatnya adalah Baekhyun tak terbangun sama sekali, malah asyik meraih salah satu guling yang ada di atas kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola mata malas seperti biasa.

...

Seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dengan malas-malasan, sedangkan namja yang dibangunkan mulai terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipit yang terlihat hanya segaris itu. Pandanganya diedarkan keseluruh ruangan, kemudian duduk dan menangis keras

"Huuuuaaaaa...aku tak mau berangkat kesekolah...huks...huks...aku tak mau bertemu dengan Choi songsaenim, nyawaku akan habis hari ini...huaaaaa..."bteriakan yang benar-benar membuat nyonya Park segera berlari ke kamar anaknya.

"ada apa Chanyeoool?" Tanya nyonya Park panik saat melihat namja imut yang dikaguminya semalam sedang menangis "oooh...apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" sekarang dihadapan Baekhyun sudah terdapat seorang yeoja cantik yang mirip dengan Chanyeol

"huaaaa...ajuhmaa aku tak mau pergi kesekolah, aku tak punya seragam lagi, aku tak yakin tasku selamat atau tidak setelah kutinggal dikelas, lalu riwayatku akan tamat jika bertemu dengan Choi songsaenim...huaaaaaaa" dan dengan menja Baekhyun memeluk yeoja yang notabenenya adalah eomma Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat adegan menggelikan tersebut hanya pergi sambil menyeret tas sekolahnya.

Entah dengan rayuan seperti apa nonya Park akhirnya berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk masuk kesekolah dan memaksa anaknya yang tampan memberi tumpangan gratis pada namja yang sudah berhasil merebut hati dan perhatian seorang yeoja yang mempunyai perusahaan dimana-mana itu.

.

.

.

Keputusan seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk tidak masuk sekolah adalah hal yang benar, karena saat ini dirinya sedang tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan meratapi nasib malangnya di dalam toilet yang menjadi objek hukuman karena kemarin ia melalaikan tugas dan meninggalkan peralatan pel begitu saja. Berterimakasihlah pada Park Chanyeol karena membuat dunianya semakin suram.

Chanyeol mencari anak buah barunya ke seluruh sudut sekolah, dan bodohnya dia tak tahu nama anak buah yang sudah menginap dirumahnya itu. Dengan kesal ia menendang pintu toilet dan jantungnya hendak melompat ketika melihat namja yang sedari tadi dicarinya tertidur di disalah satu bilik toilet sambil memeluk alat pel.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti membawa sekarung beras, dan yang digendongnya tak juga bangun. Sikap Chanyeol yang biasanya kasar dan cuek terbukti melembut karena ia meletakkan Baekhyun di lantai dengan pelan, namun tak lama kemudian.

"HEEEEI...PENDEK CEPAT BANGUN, AKU TAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK TIDUR SEHARIAN" oh...ternyata pendapat tentang berubahnya Park Chanyeol menjadi lebih lembut ternyata salah besar, ujung-ujungnya dia tetap sok berkuasa seperti biasa. Dan lucunya Baekhyun balas berteriak di hadapan namja yang sudah membentaknya.

"maafkan aku songsaenim, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi aku sudah membersihkan seluruh toilet dengan bersih jadi-" perkataanya terpotong oleh seseorang yang tengah menahan tawa karena kelakuan bodohnya

"hahahahaha dasar pendek...kau lucu sekali...hahahahah" Baekhyun tercengan melihat Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya tertawa dengan sangat keras. Terus saja diamati wajah tampan yang sedang tertawa itu dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas karena turut senang melihat seorang tertawa karenanya.

Karena merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan kembali memasang wajah cool-nya "eheeem...apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lucu sambil memasang eyesmile, membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "kau temani aku disini, sepertinya pelangganku akan segera datang"

Tepat seperti dugaanya, seorang yeoja yang sepertinya seorang sunbaenim mereka mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan menyerahkan uang 100 ribu won, Baekhyun yang akan melihat adegan mesum secara live hanya memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

Bodohnya adalah saat ditengah Chanyeol dan sunbaenim mereka berciuman, Baekhyun menegok kebelakang ingin sekedar mengintip, dan hasil yang didapatkanya hanya rasa mual. Dengan berpura-pura seperti orang yang mau muntah Baekhyun berakting di depan Chanyeol ketika si jangkung itu melihatnya, alhasil Chanyeol tertawa di tengah adegan berciumanya.

.

.

.

Saat pulang ke rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun memiliki pekerjaan baru yaitu membungkus sebuah peralatan menulis bukan permen seperti kemarin. Nyonya Park yang melihat anaknya memberdayakan si mungil Baekhyun akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak membantu. Kalian tahu ketika dua orang cerewet itu berkumpul maka Chanyeol langsung berhibernasi di kamar dan tidak akan keluar selama makan malam belum tiba.

Setelah melaksanakan perintah bosnya Baekhyun hendak pulang tapi nyonya Park mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya menginap lagi. Namun eomma Chanyeol tersebut harus menelan kekecewaan karena Baekhyun menolak permintaanya. Dengan berjuta alasan nyonya Park memaksa anaknya yang tampan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, tak mau mendengar omelan eommanya yang cerewet akhirnya Chanyeol bersedia mengantar si pendek pulang.

"sepertinya kau cocok sekali dengan eommaku?" ucap Chanyeol saat di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Baekhyun

"aku suka dengan eommamu" ucap Baekhyun santai "andai saja aku punya eomma seperti nyonya Park"

"apa benar kau ingin punya eomma cerewet seperti dia? Aigooo...aku saja tak tahan jika eommaku sudah pulang dari urusan ke luar negerinya itu " keluh Chanyeol

"harusnya Chanyeol bersyukur masih memiliki eomma, dari pada aku! Dari kecil tinggal di panti asuhan dan tak tahu siapa eommaku yang sebenarnya" Chanyeol berhenti mendadak saat mendengar kalimat Baekhyun, perasaan iba tiba-tiba melingkupi hatinya.

"kau boleh menganggap yeoja cerewet itu sebagai eommamu! Aku rela" dan Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol cukup canggung untuk membalas pelukan namja yang tidak diketahui namanya ini.

"gommawo...gommmawo...ternyata kau tak sebrengsek yang aku kira" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun karena tak terima dengan ucapan terakhirnya. Dengan muka kesal Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"aku setuju jika kau memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun" eommanya yang tiba-tiba muncuk dari luar pintu kamar Chanyeol membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari atas ranjang

"eomma kau mengkagetkanku saja" diusapnya dada bidang itu berkali kali, mencoba mengurangi rasa shock yang disebabkan eommanya "Baekhyun siapa aku tak tahu" dengan kesal nyonya Park memukul dahi anaknya

"bahkan namja yang kau bawa kesini dengan tanganmu itu kau tak tahu namanya...aigooo kau itu terlalu cuek Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya karena mengetahui namja pendek yang didaulat sebagai anak buahnya itu bernama Baekhyun.

...

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat hampir 3 minggu Baekhyun menjadi anak buah Chanyeol. Ada suatu perasaan yang aneh telah menggelitik hati seorang Byun Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol memberikan jasa berciuman kepada pelangganya. Dan tiba pada suatu hari yang menjadi pelanggan Chanyeol adala Kyungsoo teman dekat Baekhyun sedari kecil. Meskipun perkenalan tak disengaja Chanyeol dengan dirinya adalah karena Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun merasakan sakit didadanya ketika melihat sahabatnya sendiri akan berciuman dengan orang yang menjadi majikanya itu...ya..hanya sekedar majikanya tak lebih.

Usai pulang sekolah Baekhyun terus saja menampilkan wajah mendung membuat si jangkung kebingungan karena tak ada kata-kata cerewet seperti biasanya.

"mengapa kau mau dibayar untuk melakukan sebuah ciuman?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua ada di meja makan rumah Chanyeol. Ya, setiap hari Baekhyun akan selalu datang ke rumah megah ini karena perintah majikanya serta kadang diundang oleh nyonya Park untuk bermain.

"hanya untuk bersenang senang saja, aku membutuhkan uangnya" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya

"bukankah Chanyeol orang kaya? Mengapa butuh uang? Kau kan tinggal meminta pada eommamu?" masih dengan nada lemas Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan, nasi yang ada di hadapanya hanya diaduk-aduk tak dimakan

"ada sesuatu hal lain yang harus aku lakukan tanpa meminta uang eomma"

"jika uangmu sudah banyak apa kau akan berhenti melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengehentikan pergerakan sendok dan garpu yang ada ditanganya, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan _jangan sok ikut campur urusanku_

"mengapa kau cerewet sekali, kau itu hanya anak buahku jadi jangan sok ikut campur! Dan jangan besar kepala hanya karena eomma menyukaimu" hati Baekhyun benar-benar sakit saat mendengar kalimat pedas namja yang ada dihadapanya. Kini Byun Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan mengambil tas yang ada di kursi sebelahnya.

"hahaha...aku memang anak buahmu yang bodoh...hanya itu...hahahaha" tanpa terasa air mata Baekhyun turun dan mengalir ke wajah mulusnya kemudian di usap dengan kasar sambil berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam mematung karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, yaitu menangis.

...

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bersedia menemui Chanyeol dan melupakan hutangnya yang belum lunas. Dan dari kabar yang beredar tarif jasa Chanyeol yang semula 100 ribu won kini turun menjadi 50 ribu won, seperti sebuah diskon gila-gilaan. Dan karena diskon yang diberikan namja tampan itu, pelangganya kini bertambah semakin banyak. Baekhyun sering sekali menangis diam-diam saat mendengar beberapa orang yeoja mendeskripsikan bagaimana cara Chanyeol mencium mereka.

...

"apa kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun? Aku tak melihatnya akhir-akhir ini?" nonya Park lagi-lagi mengkagetkan anaknya yang sedang asyik makan dan hampir saja membuat Chanyeol tersedak

"dia sudah ku pecat sebagai anak buahku" dan satu sendok nasi masuk ke dalam mulutnya

"Yaaa...kenapa kau jahat sekali dengan anak selucu Baekhyun, apa kau tahu Park Chanyeol yang terhormat dia sangat menyayangimu karena sering memberikan makanan yang enak untuknya. Kau tahu sendiri kan Baekhyun hidup di panti asuhan dan sangat sulit merasakan kemewahan seperti kita. Harusnya kau tak bisa seenaknya saja menjadikan dia sebagai anak buahmu dan memecatnya karena sudah tak berguna. Eomma sangat sedih mempunyai anak sedingin dirimu" tak memberikan anaknya kesempatan untuk menjawab, nonya Park meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam kesunyian. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang dibanting ke atas piring dengan keras

...

Saat hari libur seperti ini, tak sengaja Chanyeol duduk di sebuah taman yang ramai dengan banyaknya keluarga yang juga mengunjungi temapt tersebut. Meskipun di hadapanya jelas-jelas banyak sekali orang, tetapi Park Chanyeol merasakan kesepian, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Dari kejahuan terlihat sebuah boneka beruang yang tengah duduk kepanasan dan melepaskan kepala yang merupakan bagian dari kostum yang dipakainya. Chanyeol hampir saja mengeluarkan matanya ketika mengenali siapa namja yang memakai kostum tersebut, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa senang dan mulai menghamipiri namja yang tengah mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya degan tangan.

"oh...jadi ini kegiatanmu setelah pension menjadi anak buahku?" suara itu membuat gerakan mengipas Baekhyun terhenti di udara, dilihatnya siapa pemilik suara bass tersebut. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas tatkala melihat namja yang entah sejak kapan dirindukanya itu. "kau masih berhutang padaku, karena kau melarikan diri dari waktu yang sudah kita sepakati" Chanyeol menagih hutang Baekhyun

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru dan cukup kesulitan, Baekhyun mencoba mengambil uang yang ada di kantong celana miliknya dengan segala kerepotan karena kostum bodoh yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia melempar berlembar lembar uang tepat ke wajah Chanyeol, jumlahnya melebihi hutang Baekhyun.

"kau ingin uangmu kembali, ini aku berikan semuanya. Apa dengan uang itu cukup untuk menghentikanmu dari pekerjaan bodoh mencium yeoja yeoja di sekolah kita...hiks?" suara isakan mengakhiri kalimat Baekhyun, membuat senyum Chanyeol pudar dari wajah tampanya. "apa kau tak bisa berhenti memberikan jasa bericumanmu itu? Atau kau tak mau? Atau uangnya kurang untuk bisa membuatmu hanya menciumku saja?" dan Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol di temaptnya semula

Setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang tak jauh di depan karena kostum beruang yang memperlambat pergerakan namja mungil tersebut.

GREEEB

Chanyeol manangkap lengan beruang Baekhyun dan memutar tubuh mungilnya agar mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"kenapa kau tak mengatakan bahwa kau ingin kucium hah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah menggoda

"kau kira aku bodoh, hutangku akan semakin bertambah jika aku memintamu menciumku...hiks...aku bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk membeli ciuman bodoh mu itu...hiks"

"karena usaha kerasmu aku akan memberikan servis secara Cuma-Cuma untukmu" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar mendekat ke wajahnya, dibuka sedikit dagu tersebut dan dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium bibir merah Baekhyun. Melumat bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian, aekhyun yang awalnay diam akhirnya membalas ciuman manis namja yang telah mengisi relung hatinya.

"kyaaa...eommma beruangnya berciuman" teriak seorang anak kecil. Namun tak ada niatan dari Chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciumanya hanya karena ditonton oleh banyak orang. Dan baru ketika Baekhyun memukul mukul dada namja jangkung itu barulah Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"mengapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat dagu runcing itu lagi dan menatap mata Baekhyun agar balas menatapnya.

"aku ingin membuatmu berhutang seumur hidup sehingga kau harus menjadi pendampingku selamanya" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang seperti sebuah bualan, tapi hatinya tetap meras senang.

Epilog

Suara sorak sorai melingkupi sebuah taman dan alunan lagu GEE milik SNSD terdengar membahana, terlihat seorang namja yang sangat imut sedang menari sesuai dengan lagu yang terdengar dari sebuah sound kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan. Banyak anak kecil yang bertepuk tangan dan tertawa saat melihat adegan tersebut, salah satu dari mereka merupakan namja yang paling tampan dan terdengar paling keras suara tawanya.

Dia Chanyeol yang sedang melihat kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun menari di depan anak-anak jalanan, karena harus menepati janjinya bahwa jika ia berhasil melewati satu minggu menjadi anak buah Park Chanyeol maka dengan senang hati ia akan menari Gee di depanya. Dan saat inilah Chanyeol menagih janji tersebut.

Sebenarnya barang-barang yang setiap hari dibungkus oleh Baekhyun atas perintah Chanyeol adalah untuk diberikan kepada anak-anak jalanan yang kurang beruntung itu. Dari uang hasil memberikan jasa ciuman Chanyeol memberikan mereka alat tulis, Buku dan beberapa pakaian. Meskipun dari luar Chanyeol terlihat brengsek, namun hantinya lebih lapang dari pada lapangan golf.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dari gerakan menarinya dan menutupi muka dengan kedua tanganya yang putih. Chanyeol mendekat dan meraih tangan Baekhyun, dia tahu bahwa namjachingunya kini sedang menahan malu. Ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya dan dikecupnya berkali-kali puncak kepala namja imut tersebut.

"jangan berjanji seperti itu lagi jika akhirnya akan memalukan dirimu sendiri, lain kali kau hanya boleh menari di depanku saja, arassso?" bisik Chanyeoltepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

WASSSALAM

Saya datang lagi...#padahal g ada yang nyari

Uda terlalu cerewet sih ak di tiap penutup ff ku yg laen, jd g tw hrs ngmng apa lg.

Ya udah ff ini aku persembahkan buat Baekyeol shiiper serta readers yg setia baca ff Love Happened. Ud sgtu aja jgn pjng2 ntar dikira pidato ane.


End file.
